Shopping at Ross
No matter if you are in a store that is large or small, every Ross is the same. With unbeatable prices and friendly staff, we are here to help you with all your shopping needs. Entering The Store The first time you enter a Ross store it can be a bit jarring. Upon entering, you will be greeted with a friendly voice saying, "Hello. Welcome to Ross." This man or woman dressed in black, with a security vest is known as a SPS worker. SPS stands for Store Protection Specialist. Their job to concerned with the safety of the store, its customers, and its employees. They remain in the front by the entrance to track anyone they may find suspicious or leaving the store with unpurchased merchandise. NOTE: If this is your first time entering, don't be alarmed with this figure who may not be in your sight of vision when entering. Sometimes they are closer to the door and customers don't know they are there until the SPS says something and scares them. Trust me, it has happened. Once inside the store, the next thing you will be looking for is the shopping carts. Depending on the Ross store, they may have different sized carts. Some Ross stores have a regular sized cart and a smaller cart if you wish to use one of those. The carts are a jarring shade of blue, it has the Ross logo on it, and it has a giant pole on the side of the cart. (We'll get into why there is a pole later. Once you have been treated by an employee and have your cart, you are ready to start shopping. The Store Layout All Ross stores are laid out the same way, so don't worry. When first entering the store, to your left, you will see the jewelry counter along with the cashier's desks. At the jewelry counter, is all the pieces of jewelry, watches, expensive sunglasses, and expensive makeup is sold at. The most expensive makeup in about 7 dollars at most. However, the sunglasses and watches can be a bit more pricey depending on the brand name. NOTE: Ross stores buy the extra items of merchandise from sellers who have extras. Moving forward, the store is organized by section around the outer edges of the store, then a middle section. If we were to go in order, clockwise, around the store, it would be as follows. * Electronics * Luggage and Brief cases * Men's (clothing, shoes, and accessories) * Bedding (pillows, sheets, comforters, and blankets) * Bathroom (towels, shower curtains, and bathroom accessories) * Home (pictures, frames, candles, centerpieces, and more) * Kitchen (pots, pans, cooking utensils, food, and more) * Pets (beds, toys, and other pet accessories) * Toys (arts and crafts, gift bags, and lots and lots of toys) * Children (clothing, shoes, and accessories) * Purses * Accessories (hats, skin and hair care products, make up, hair accessories, and feminine wallets) * Ladies Shoes. Now, in the center section of the store, there is specifically clothing, but sectioned as so, (starting from left to right.) There are also two rows. First Row * Juniors * Ladies * Active wear Second Row * Dresses * Women's world * Petities Exiting The Store Now, with all of your items stored away in your cart, it is time for you to check out. Up at the front of the store, there are two separate lines. The purchase line and the return line. As a retail associate at Ross, I can't express it enough how important it is to be in your correct line. As a customer service cashier, I take both returns and purchases. This goes for most cashiers because, unless there is a large line, there is only one cashier present. He or she will be in the customer service desk, most likely. Anyways, there is a shorter line closer to the customer service desk that is ONLY FOR RETURNS. Now, if you need to exchange something, it is totally okay for you to be in that line since you have something you want to return. Everyone one else must was it in the purchase line. One way to identify the purchase line is to look for the lone line with isles of food. Food equal purchase line. After waiting in line with your items, you may head up to the next available cashier. Once there, you will need to set you items on the counter so the cashier can scan and bag them. NOTE: The cashiers are timed on your check out. If you already know you are going to pay with card, please insert your card at your earliest convince. HOORAY! You have completed your purchase at Ross! Now please don't forget to put your cart away. Remember that pole on the cart i mentioned earlier? The pole is there so the carts don't go outside and get lost. However, if you have a lot of stuff you bought, don't worry, we are here to help/ We will watch your items for you if you want to drive your car put to the store first.